Phantasmagoria
center|650px Biografía Phantasmagoria es una banda japonesa de estilo Visual Kei, Es producida por Under Code Production, la productora del exitoso bajista y líder de Phantasmagoria Kisaki, Phantasmagoria fue una banda activa desde noviembre de 2004 a mediados del 2010. El termino Phantasmagoria significa reflejo en japonés. Historia Formada en noviembre de 2004, después de la separación de la tan exitosa banda KISAKI Project, la alineación original de Phantasmagoria parecía estar mayormente por amigos del creador del grupo, Kisaki: Mao (ex Selfrush) como vocalista, Jun e Iori (ambos ex Mar'derayla) como guitarristas y Shion (ex Mist of Rouge) como baterista. La participación de Mao en la banda fue corta después de todo, y fue reemplazado por Kenji (ex Hiskarea), que actualmente es conocido por el nombre de Riku. Su primera presentación fue el 7 de diciembre de 2004 con la aparición de su primer maxi-single "Moonlight Revival", lanzado el 22 del mismo mes. Dos días más tarde, fueron parte del festival de Fool's Mate, "Beauti-fool's Fest 2004" junto a otras bandas como Plastic Tree y MUCC. A comienzos de 2005, el baterista Shion desafortunadamente deja la banda por motivos de salud y Matoi (ex Hiskarea) toma esa posición. Desde ese entonces, la banda se ha mantenido ocupada lanzando muchas canciones en varias compilaciones Ómnibus, múltiples singles y DVD, un mini-album, un disco que fue lanzado solo en América ("Splendor of Sanctuary"), y numerosos libros de fotos (uno de los cuales están más centrados a Kisaki, como en la colección "Artistic in Black" y que actualmente no tiene a ningún otro integrante de Phantasmagoria en él). Riku y Kisaki estuvieron con algunos de sus fans Americanos en la Anime Expo en julio de 2005 en una sesión de autografos y fotos. Como sea, no fue algo tan importante, ya que en octubre de ese año se presentaría por primera vez en América en la convención Oni-con en Texas. Fueron muy bien recibidos por sus fans, quienes hicieron un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y copiar los movimientos de mano de Riku durante la canción mientras disfrutaban de la presentación. Kisaki ha anunciado recientemente que Phantasmagoria, junto a bandas compañeras de Under Code Production como Vidoll y 12012, se "graduarán" del sello el día de San Valentin de 2007. Nadie esta seguro de lo que eso significa, aunque se ha anunciado que las bandas NO se separarán. Los fans simplemente deben esperar y ver mientras se acercan los lanzamientos y eventos que la banda tiene planeados para el final de 2006. Pocos meses antes de la graduación del grupo Iori y Matoi anunciaron en el concierto del segundo cumpleaños de la banda del 17 de diciembre de 2007 en Tokyo Laforett Ropongi que dejaban Phantasmagoria. Y en el momento de la graduación el grupo simplemente se marcó una fecha límite para ponerse en pausa. Aunque enseguida regresaron con la noticia de que se separarían tras una última gira por todo Japón con la formación que habían sido hasta el momento. De este modo después de sus últimos conciertos CRYSTAL FINALE 27 de agosto de 2007 y ECLIPSE OF MYTH 29 y 30 de agosto que se editarían posteriormente, el grupo llega a su final El grupo ha tenido algunos conciertos a modo de bandas de sesión organizadas por los ex-integrantes Riku y Matoi, donde versionaban canciones de Phantasmagoria bajo el nombre de Phantasmatoriku, la más reciente el 14 de febrero en el Holiday Shinjuku. El 3 de mayo de 2008 tuvieron un ultimo concierto en Hide memorial summit Presentandose en el 1er dia de Concierto en el Estadio de Ajinomoto en Tokio. Integrantes * Riku - (Vocal) **KAWON → HISKAREA (研二) → Phantasmagoria(戮) → chariots (戮) → 凛 ] * Kisaki - (Bajo) **SCARE CROW (Roadie)ー → Levia → LAYBIAL → SHEY≠DE → GARDEN → De＝prive → STELLA MARIA → Ruby → La：Sadie's → MIRAGE → Syndrome → Phantasmagoria → 凛 ] * Jun - (Guitarra) **→ Se'lavy → マーディレイラ(Mādireira/純) → Phantasmagoria(Gt.JUN) → solo(JUN→attic→jun) → spiv states(Vo.&Gu.JUN) → SPIV STATES、GOTCHAROCKA(Gu.) * Iori - (Guitarra) **Se'lavy → マーディレイラ → Phantasmagoria → spiv states] * Matoi - (Bateria) **KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → JILL CHRIST] Ex Integrantes * Mao - (Vocal) 2004 - 2004 * Shion - (Bateria) 2004 - 2005 **Mist of Rouge → Phantasmagoria] Discografía 'Album' * Requiem ~Floral Edition~ (05.09.2007) * Requiem ~Funeral Edition~ (05.09.2007) * Splendor of Sanctuary (21.10.2008) Mini-Album *Synthesis Songs (20.09.2006) *Subjective or Ideal (20.12.2006) 'Maxi-Single' *signs of fragment (20.12.2006) *under the veil (13.12.2006) *Gensoukyoku -Eternal Silence- (22.03.2006) *Kyousoukyoku -Cruel Crucible- (22.02.2006) *Shinsoukyoku -Variant Jihad- (25.01.2006) *Mikansei to Guilt (19.10.2005) *Never Rebellion - Fool's Mate edition - (01.07.2005) *Never Rebellion (01.06.2005) *Moonlight Revival (22.12.2004) *Material Pain (00.12.2004) 'Single' *Kami Uta (18.07.2007) *Vain (12.02.2007) 'DVD' *2007-09-05 Reincarnation ~Geneizou Kanzen Ban~ Pvs *2007-04-25 At the End of the Rest Period... Concert *2007-02-23 Shibuya-Ax Concert *2007-02-28 Geneizou 5 ~Under the Veil~ Pvs *2007-02-21 Black-Veil Before Christmas Concert *2006-11-15 Creatures in Imagination Concert *2006-10-18 Geneizou 4 ~Chronology Revelation~ Pvs *2006-07-26 Territory of Divine Concert *2006-06-21 Survivo's Guilt Concert *2005-12-14 Geneizou III ~For Degradation Crowd~ Pvs *2005-08-10 Geneizou II ~Sin Screen Film~ Pvs *2005-04-06 Geneizou I ~After the Moolight Revival~ Pvs 'Omnibus' *2007-05-30 Shinki~Graduation & Departure~ Concert *2005-07-01 Yoshigen Yuukoujouyaku Concert *2005-03-02 High Style Paradox 4 Album *2005-03-01 Kindling Vol.1 Concert Galería Phantasmagoria02.jpg Phantasmagoria 01.jpg Phantasmagoria 02.jpg Phantasmagoria 03.jpg Phantasmagoria 04.png Phantasmagoria 05.jpg Phantasmagoria 07.jpg Phantasmagoria 08.jpg Phantasmagoria 09.jpg Phantasmagoria 10.jpg Phantasmagoria 11.jpg Videografía thumb|300px|left| Fairy Times Memory (Octubre 2005)thumb|300px|right|Hikari ni Furu Ame (2007)thumb|300px|left|Actuate Eden (Enero 2007)thumb|300px|right|Neo Ark (Enero 2007)thumb|300px|left|Gensoukyoku Eternal Silence (Mayo 2007)thumb|300px|right|Kami Uta (Julio 2007)thumb|left|300px|NIL FRONTIER (Julio 2007)thumb|300px|right|At the ends of the rest period (Septiembre 2007)thumb|300px|left|Kyousoukyoku ~Cruel Crucible~ (Septiembre 2007)thumb|300px|right| Mikansei to Guilt (Mayo 2008)thumb|300px|left|Material Pain (Mayo 2008)thumb|300px|right|Never Rebellion (Mayo 2008)thumb|300px|left|...Lost in thought (Junio 2008)thumb|300px|right|Unknown Zero Distance (Diciembre 2008) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2008 Categoría:Under Code Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Kote-Kote Kei